perguntas!
by amandinha.flor
Summary: sakura estava confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos e resolve escrever tudo em seu diario, sem saber que estva sendo obsevada por um certo alguem...


_**Perguntas?**_

OBS.1:descupe-me se houver muitos erros de português (gramática, concordância verbal, acentuação, pontuação etc.)  
OBS.2: a fic é escrita como se a Sakura estivesse escrevendo em seu diário pessoal tudo que ela esta sentindo no momento, apenas em um momento será narrado pelo Sasuke. ^-^  
OBS.3:é a minha primeira fanfic então me desculpe-me se não atingir o nível esperado. ^-^

OBS.: com a musica broken Seether and Amy Lee: url:

** I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**

Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe  
**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

Eu guardo sua foto, e eu sei que ela me ajuda bastante  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor

**#INICIO NA NARRAÇÃO DE SASUKE#**  
No nosso ultimo encontro no meio daquela batalha, você estava quase desmaiando quando passei por você, naquela hora queria te pegar no colo e te levar para um lugar seguro a onde você ficaria a salva de todo perigo da batalha, mais não podia pois eu era o seu adversário, seu e do time sete, como tudo mudou eu tenho que admite que o Naruto ficou mais forte e você minha flor esta mais linda do que nunca se possível, agora estou observando você escrevendo em seu diário, como você esta linda minha flor, agora percebo o que perdi saindo da vila, sabe sentir falta de tudo, mas o que mais eu sentir falta foi dos seu jeito irritante de ser coisa que achei que seria o ultima coisa que sentiria falta mas não foi a coisa que mais sentir falta de você; agora sei o que sinto por você é amor que coisa mais irônica eu Sasuke Uchiha apaixonado por a garota que abandonei no banco de praça a seis anos atrás que se declarou-se mas não ligue pois estava cego por a minha sede de vingança.  
Mas não se preocupe em menos de um mês já estarei devolta para vila ou melhor para seus braços, sei que você não sabe mas já fui aceito a vila a um pouco menos de um ano, ainda ninguém sabe eu presumo, pois creio que apenas a godaime e os conselheiros saibam de minha aceitação devolta á vila, agora estou em uma missão de espionagem por isso que ainda não voltei é como se essa missão fosse uma pena que em questão de semanas estarei ai com você porque sei que você ainda sente o mesmo que eu.  
Aguarde só mais um pouco minha flor logo seremos felizes juntos, só nos dois e mais ninguém que ira nos atrapalhar a nossa vidas.  
-"espere-me só mais um pouco minha flor "-lembrou sasuke em seu pensamentos a ultima coisa que disse a sakura a aquele dia em um sussurro.  
#**FIM DA NARRAÇÃO DE SASUKE#  
**

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

**You've gone away... You don't feel me here, anymore...  
**Você se foi pra longe, e não me sente mais aqui

#**INICIO DA NARRAÇÃO DE SAKURA**#  
Hoje uma noite de lua cheia, igual a da noite de seis anos atrás, quando você me deixou naquele banco de praça e foi embora da vila, depois daquele dia nunca mais fui a mesma; quando você se foi levaste um pedaço do meu coração contigo, sem ao menos saber, sei que você me acha irritante, mas no nosso ultimo encontro sei que você queria me disse algo que só não disse porque o Naruto estava perto, sei pois vi um brilho no seu olhar diferente algo que gostaria de saber o que era, quando você passou por mim eu estava quase desmaiando mas eu tenho certeza que te ouvi falar algo como "espere-me só mais um pouco minha flor", agora percebo que o meu sentimento por você é correspondido, mas estou confusa pois depois de tudo que você me fez passar, depois de noites passada em branco chorando por você, não sei se é certo te aceitar devolta; estou muito confusa por isso que estou aqui escrevendo para saber consigo me 'acertar' nos meus pensamento.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo  
**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

Eu quero te abraçar bem forte, e mandar minha dor pra longe  
**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**

Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e ninguém contra quem lutar  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor

Mas perguntas me perturbam no meu coração e na minha mente, quer saber vou escreve-las aqui quem sabe não me ajuda um pouco!

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico exposto  
**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

É como se a minha 'inter' fosse a minha mente e me perguntasse e o meu coração respondesse.  
#_**PERGUNTAS**_???!#  
Por que ainda penso em você?  
Porque ainda amo você!  
Por que ainda sinto sua falta?  
Porque não te esqueci!  
Por que ainda olho sua foto?  
Porque você acalma o meu coração!  
Por que ainda tento te esquecer?  
Porque vai ser melhor!  
Por que ainda meu coração acelera por você?  
Porque ainda penso em você!  
Por que ainda falo em você?  
Porque não resisto!  
Por que ainda sinto você?  
Porque quero você!  
Por que ainda choro por você?  
Porque você é tudo para mim!  
Por que ainda quero você?  
Porque ainda me 'amarro' em você!  
Por que ainda tento ser forte?  
Porque preciso resistir!  
Por que você sumiu?  
Porque você foi atrás de seus objetivos!  
Por que você se foi?  
Por que sua missão acabou!  
Por que ainda sonho com você?  
Porque preciso  
Por que ainda sussurro seu nome?  
Porque não posso te esquecer!  
Por que você não esta comigo?  
Porque você foi embora!  
Por que ainda tento me apegar ao passado?  
Porque não quero e não posso te esquecer!  
Por que ainda escrevo sobre você?  
Porque ainda AMO VOCÊ!

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico exposto  
**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico solitário  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone**

E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora You've gone away... You don't feel me here, anymore

Você se foi, você não me sente mais.


End file.
